City Protection Force
The City Protection Force (CPF) is meant to be the policing force inside the city. The City Protection Force was founded after the November riots and were made to ensure that nothing like the November riots would ever happen again. They were the largest law enforcement organization before the Pirandello Kruger take over. Since the CPF wasn't concerned about the runner network, Pirandello Kruger gained more trust and took over, making the CPF inactive. Story By the events of Mirror's Edge, the Pirandello Kruger security company has already taken over the city. Pirandello Kruger has plotted to frame Kate Connors for assassinating the mayor candidate Robert Pope to smear City Protection Force's reputation, to flush out some runners, like Faith and to also get rid of their resistance who is Robert Pope. These events gave more authority to Pirandello Kruger, which let them completely take over the city. Faith was asked to meet Lieutenaunt Miller by Kate incase anything goes wrong. Faith then proceeds to approach him in a CPF car park at 5:20PM. She asks him for help and shows a small piece of paper cut from Robert Pope's diary with the words, "Project Icarus," Miller agrees to help. Later on Faith meets Miller in a car park once again, but this time Miller attempts to arrest Faith in an attempt to ease Kate's sentence and regain CPF's reputation. Faith then proceeds to disarm Miller and then warns him that if he will point a gun at her again, she will kill him. Trivia *Pirandello Kruger forces are seen using CPF's land vehicles throughout the game, suggesting that they completely took over the law enforcement role in the city. *The runners aren't happy about the CPF being shut down, as can be seen in Jacknife. A CPF poster is hang in the city's water canal with a flower beneath it and, "we are family," crossed out in red with, "TO SERVE AND PROTECT?" *The concept art displays CPF units being presented as enemies, however there are no CPF enemies present ingame, only in cutscenes; in which only Kate and Miller are from CPF. *At the end when Faith questions Miller for shooting two PK assault units, he points out that they aren't his guys, strengthening the idea of CPF being taken over by PK security in the events of Mirror's Edge. *The only place where CPF posters and banners can be seen are near the drains. *Kate's texture file shares the same UV layout for her uniform as the PK patrol officers. *In one of the early tailer Faith can be seen shooting a CPF officer with a Beretta M93R. See also *Kate Connors *Lieutenaunt Miller *Project Icarus *Pirandello Kruger *Vehicles Gallery CPF_Banner.jpg|A CPF banner ingame. CPF Concept.png|Concept art featuring a CPF unit. CPF_Concept_2.png|More concept art featuring CPF. This time an armored unit is present. CPF Poster Promo.jpg|A promotional CPF wanted poster featuring Faith. CPF Poster Promo Photo.jpg CPF_Site.jpg|A canceled promotional site featuring CPF. Category:Organizations Category:Mirror's Edge (2008)